lost in the dark
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: usagi, mamoru and chibi-usa are on their way to see usagi's parents for christmas, they decide to take the train. BIG MISTAKE! will usagi and mamoru survive the accident? please RR
1. Default Chapter

"This new underground tunnel will be ready to open in about two days" said one of the underground rail workers "have you reinforced the right wall?" asked one of the other men "yeh yeh yeh, I did it yesterday" said the first worker as they finished for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on mamo-chan, we're going to be late" said Usagi as she, her husband and infant daughter raced onto the train they were to take to Osaka to visit her parents for Christmas. "Calm down Usako your parent will still be there," said Mamoru as he took a seat in their private compartment. Usagi put away all their luggage and sat down with her daughter chibi-usa "hello there, how mama's lil girl?" asked usagi holding chibi-usa up and swaying her side to side. "Passengers please note that we will be leaving shortly and that we require you to stay in your compartment unless it is to use the restrooms" a man voice said over the loud speaker.

Five hours had passes and Mamoru sat quietly staring at his beautiful wife as she slept, chibi-usa sat on his lap staring out the window at the blurring trees. "attention passengers, were are about to enter the new underground tunnel, it will be dark for about 20 minutes, that is all" said the man over the loud speaker. "that was a pleasant way to wake up" said Usagi yawning "how was your nap?" asked Mamoru "oh about as good as a nap in a moving vehicle can be" said Usagi stretching. Suddenly every thing went dark "we must have entered the tunnel" said Darien. chibi-usa started whimpering "shh its ok chibi-usa, we'll be out in no time" said Darien. Suddenly they heard a big crash above them, the train came to complete halt throwing usagi across the room, slamming into the door of their compartment. everything was quiet "usako are you alright, where are you" asked a frantic Mamoru. 

"I'm here, I'm ok" said Usagi "keep talking usako so I can find you" said Mamoru "how is chibi-usa" asked Usagi loudly "she's fine but she misses her mum" said Mamoru as he finally found Usagi. "we have to get out of here I think the roof of the tunnel caved in" said Mamoru "no we have to go see if anyone is hurt" said Usagi. "your right, hold chibi-usa while I try and find our flash-lights" said Mamoru. Mamoru grabbed one of their suit cases and started rummaging through it "I found them" said Mamoru handing Usagi a flashlight "thanks" said Usagi prying the compartment door open. 

They stepped out into the hallway "is anyone there?" yelled Usagi and Mamoru. They received no answer "is anyone hurt or need help?" yelled usagi. "please help we're trapped, our door is jammed" yelled voices from inside the compartment to their left. "mamo-chan, can you go back to our compartment and get my nail-file?" asked Usagi "sure I'll be right back" said Mamoru "please don't leave us" said the voice. "I'm not going anywhere, why don't you tell me your names?" asked Usagi "my names Ami and my husbands name is Ryo" said the woman "hi Ami, Ryo, I'm Usagi" said Usagi "Usagi are we ganna get out soon Ami is claustrophobic" said Ryo "my husband will be back soon with my nail-file, the lock on your door is jammed, so I'm ganna use the nail-file to open it ok?" asked Usagi "ok" said Ami breathing quite heavily.

"here's your nail-file usako" said Mamoru handing it to usagi. Usagi started working on the lock until she heard and a small click. Mamoru opened the door and let Ami and Ryo out "are you both ok?" asked Usagi "I have some glass in my back and Ryo's head is bleeding" said Ami "I'm a doctor I'll bandage your head for you, but Ami do you think you'll be able to wait till we get above ground" said Mamoru "yes I should be alright" said Ami. "come one we have to go find more survivors" said Usagi. Every one followed Usagi into the nest compartment.

to be continued............ 

how was it? I hope you liked please R+R and please no flames.

love always Jess_da_cutie 


	2. moving on

"can anyone hear me?" shouted usagi as she moved through the silent compartment with chibi-usa on her hip. "help me please" said a week voices "please speak up so we can find you" said usagi "we're in here we need help my girls friend is being crushed" yelled a mans voice. They quickly opened the door and saw a man on the floor holding a woman hand who's bottom half of her body was crushed under a luggage rack. "we're here to help" said Usagi leaning down next to the man "what is your name?" asked Usagi "Andrew" said the man. "I'm Usagi, what's your girlfriend's name?" asked Usagi "her names Mina please you've got to help her, she said she can't feel her legs" said Andrew through tear "she's going to be ok" said Usagi reassuringly.

"mamo-chan, we need you and Ryo to help lift this luggage rack of Mina" said Usagi. Mina lifted her head for the first time, the first thing she saw was usagi's figure in front of her with the flashlights behind her "are you and angel?" asked Mina "no mine I'm not an angel, my names Usagi and I'm ganna help you ok?" asked Usagi. "thank you" whispered Mina. Mamoru, Ryo and Andrew slowly moved the heavy rack off Mina and Mamoru immediately attended to her.

"Mina when I squeeze your leg I want you to tell me if you can feel it ok?" asked Mamoru squeezing her leg "no I can't feel anything" said Mina through tears. "this will have to wait till we're above ground" said Mamoru. Andrew put Mina on his back and they started moving toward the next compartment "can anyone hear me?" yelled the group. Nothing was heard for the next five minutes until "waaaaa" the sound of a screaming infant rang through out the compartment.

Usagi and Ami ran into the compartment where it was coming from, they found a small child covered in a blanket lying in a twin carrier seat. "usagi if that's a twin carrier then where is the other child?" asked Ami. "you don't want to know" said Usagi staring sadly at a woman lying on the ground covered in blood with a dead infant in her arms. "I'll give the infant a check up" said Ami "are you a doctor?" asked Usagi picking up the screaming child and handing it to her "yes I'm a pediatrician" said Ami beginning her examination "he's male, I'd say about 5 months old, he hasn't suffered any serious injuries" said Ami. "the name on his blanket says Helios" said Usagi. "come on we better report back" Ami as they rushed back to where every one else was. 

"mamo-chan, we found a baby, his names Helios" said Usagi. "where are his parents?" asked Mamoru. "we found his mother and his twin sister, they were both dead" said Ami. "come on we have to keep moving" said Andrew who was holding Mina in his arms.

that's chapter 2 done i hope you liked it. please R+R and please no flames.

love always Jess_da_cutie


End file.
